What The Marauders Really Did At Hogwarts
by Inara-L
Summary: C'est la septième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, et Sirius est bien décidé à en profiter. Entre soirées clandestines dans les cachots, filles, yeux au beurre noir et Quidditch, l'année s'annonce mouvementée. Pour une fanfic remplie d'hormones et de Whisky Pur Feu, c'est par ici. (M pour le langage et contenu explicite à venir) ; (No Voldemort; No War; let's just have fun :) )
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre :) Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, me poser des questions, me suggérer des idées, etc. Elles me donnent du courage et me font extrêmement plaisir :3_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Inara-L._

* * *

Ce jour-là, le ciel était d'un blanc laiteux et un fin rideau de pluie s'abattait sur la campagne anglaise que traversait le Poudlard Express. Un temps typique pour cette période de l'année, songea Remus. La tête appuyée contre la vitre glacée du wagon, il ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa bercer par le roulement du train. Son été avait été d'un ennui mortel. Confiné à la maison, il avait passé la plus claire partie de son temps à écrire à James, Sirius et Peter. Ayant peu à leur raconter dans ses lettres, il se contentait généralement de réagir à leurs anecdotes et se plaindre de ses transformations difficiles. Malgré toutes les précautions qui avaient été mises en places, chaque pleine lune était une épreuve à la fois physique et mentale pour toute la famille. Avec l'âge, il était devenu de plus en plus puissant et le simple verrou et la série de sortilèges de protection qui parvenaient à le contenir autrefois ne suffisaient plus aujourd'hui. Son père avait dû construire une annexe à la maison, et ce local blindé avait son coût. Même s'ils ne le lui faisaient pas ressentir, Remus était conscient du gouffre financier qu'il représentait pour ses parents. Il y a quelques heures, en leur disant au revoir sur le quai, il avait décelé une trace de soulagement dans leur regard. A vrai dire, il était tout aussi soulagé: se transformer à Poudlard était plus confortable pour lui, et ses parents allaient pouvoir profiter de quelques mois de tranquillité.

« - Lunard ? » La voix hésitante de Peter rompit le silence qui régnait dans le wagon et sortit Remus de ses rêveries. Assis à côté de lui, le jeune garçon rondouillard le regardait d'un air inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

Remus adressa un sourire réconfortant à son ami. « Oui oui, un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Peter hocha la tête, compréhensif. En face d'eux, un grognement étouffé se fit entendre. James et Sirius s'était vautrés sur la banquette en velours du wagon, avachés l'un sur l'autre. Ils affichaient tous les deux un teint très pâles et une expression nauséeuse qui avait poussé Remus à poser un sac plastique à leurs pieds, au cas où. Les lunettes de travers, ses cheveux noirs encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, James se raccrochait au bras de son ami avec l'espoir désespéré que cela atténuerait les cahots du train. Sirius ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Les yeux à demi fermés, il fronçait les sourcils au moindre bruit insignifiant, foudroyant du regard le présumé coupable. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé durant l'été, et il arborait son pantalon en cuir fétiche pour l'heure constellé de taches douteuses.

« -Onestbientôtarrivés ? », grommela Sirius.

« -Encore une heure, Patmol. », soupira Remus. « D'ailleurs, vous feriez bien d'enfiler vos uniformes. »

James tenta de s'étirer et atterrit sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Un son d'agonie sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

« -Aaaaaouch ! »

Sirius gloussa légèrement à la vue de son ami se pliant de douleur par terre, mais fut vite interrompu par le regard noir qu'il obtint en réponse. Un sourire aux lèvres, Remus saisit James par les bras et, non sans efforts, le hissa sur ses pieds. Ce simple mouvement réussit à exacerber la nausée de son ami, qui fut agité d'un haut-le-cœur.

« -Ne me dites pas que je vais encore devoir vous habiller ! », se plaignit Remus.

Sirus se redressa en position assise et malgré son état piteux, il réussit à adresser un sourire espiègle à son ami.

« -T'aimeschaavoue ».

Remus fit la grimace mais ne releva pas. Il était inutile de débattre avec un Sirius à la gueule de bois. Soupirant, il se mit à la tâche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait traiter ces deux-là comme des enfants.

« -Lève les bras, James. »

Docilement, son ami obéit et attendit que Remus finisse de le débarasser de son pull. Une fois James torse nu, le jeune loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de froncer du nez. Il puait encore la bière et le lendemain de soirée.

« -Vous allez enfin consentir à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » maugréa Remus.

Pas de réponse. Soupirant, Remus s'attaquait à la ceinture de son ami lorsque la porte coulissante du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement. Le bruit grinçant fit grogner Sirius de douleur.

Les yeux pétillants, Lily Evans observait la scène, n'en ratant pas une miette. Elle avait déjà revêtu son uniforme impeccable et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval. Remus fut émerveillé qu'un simple élastique puisse retenir une telle masse de cheveux bouclés. Mais il résoudrait ce mystère plus tard. Rapidement, il ôta ses mains de la ceinture de James et les croisa derrière son dos. La jeune fille rit franchement et s'appuya contre l'encadrure de la porte.

« -On commence bien l'année, on dirait ! »

Le visage de James devint plus rouge que les banquettes du wagon, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour se recouvrir. Choisissant de ne pas commenter la situation, il se passa maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux poisseux de la veille.

« -Hum. Salut Evans. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire mi-poli, mi-dégoûté, puis se tourna vers Remus.

« -Réunion des préfets dans le troisième wagon. Et dépêche-toi, Lucius était prêt à venir te chercher lui-même. »

Remus acquiesca. Un silence plana dans le wagon pendant quelques instants, puis la jeune fille se détourna de la scène compromettante.

« -On se verra plus tard. ». Elle marqua une pause avant de lâcher « Au fait, pas mal le tattoo, Potter. »

Sur ce, ses cheveux roux disparurent derrière la porte coulissante du wagon. James soupira, défaitiste. Le gribouillis qu'il arborait sur son torse n'était bien évidemment pas un tatouage, mais un dessin douteux que Sirius lui-même avait du qualifier la veille « d'œuvre d'art vivante ».

« -Pas génial, comme première impression », marmonna Peter.

« - _Super_ »,geint James.« Maintenant les rumeurs vont reprendre. _Putain_. J'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre tout le monde que tu n'étais pas mon copain, Patmol, et maintenant ça va être au tour de Lunard! »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« -Moi, je trouve que vous formez un beau couple ».

« -Oh ta gueule, Black ! », rétorqua James, acerbe. Lily Evans était un sujet sensible.

Remus gloussa doucement et finit d'aider James à se déshabiller.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatres amis revêtus de leur uniforme (ou du moins partiellement en ce qui concernait Sirius et James) se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors avec un soupir de soulagement. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et les tapisseries accrochées aux murs isolaient la pièce des assauts violents du vent. Autours d'eux, les élèves se retrouvaient et discutaient de leur été. De temps en temps, des septièmes années venaient saluer les quatres amis. James et Sirius se sentaient mieux, à présent, et discutaient sous le regard attentif de Remus de leur sujet préféré après le Quidditch : les filles.

« -Alors, quel est ton plan d'attaque cette année, James ?», s'enquit Sirus.

« -Hm. Le même que d'habitude. Essayer d'attirer l'attention de Evans même si ça semble mal parti. » Il fit brièvement la moue au souvenir de la remarque de la jeune fille. « ...et m'amuser un peu avec quelques Pouffsouffles naïves. ».

Sirius, nonchalant, acquiesca. Les filles de Pouffsouffle semblaient succomber sous l'assurance et le charme du jeune Gryffondor. Il reprit la parole.

« -Le mien se résume en cinq mots : me-taper-des-filles. »

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Ca en fait quatre, Patmol. »

« -On s'en fout ! », rétorqua Sirius avec un regard sévère. « En attendant, c'est moi qui me fait le plus de filles ici. »

Le jeune loup-garou maugréa. Il était obligé de donner raison à son ami. Bien sûr, Remus avait eu quelques expériences avec des Gryffondors on peu trop enivrées, mais cela n'avait jamais été très exceptionnel. Sirius en revanche, était presque connu pour ses... compétences auprès des Serpentards. Cela expliquait en partie le mépris qu'une majorité des filles de sa propre maison affichait envers lui. En conséquence, il était souvent invité à des fêtes débridées dans les cachots. James, Peter et Remus ne l'avaient pas encore accompagné, et c'était quelque chose que Sirius comptait bien rectifier cette année.

« -Lunard, Cornedrue, et oui, même toi Queudver... hors de question que vous ratiez la prochaine soirée Serpentard. Vous venez avec moi, c'est décidé. Il devrait y en avoir une ce samedi, pour fêter la rentrée. Il est temps que vous vous lâchiez un peu. »

Remus réfléchit quelques instants, observant les flammes dans la cheminée. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, sa dernière chance d'améliorer sa vie amoureuse qui avait été jusque là, avouons-le, peu satisfaisante. Son instinct de préfet s'insurgeait à cette idée, mais Remus taisa vite la petite voix qui le sommait de refuser.

« -Il n'y aura pas que des Serpentards, si ? », demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

« -Non, quelques Pouffsouffles et Gryffondors viennent aussi. »

« -Et la bande de Malfoy ? », souleva-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Sirius inspira longuement.

« -Ils sont là oui. Mais généralement, ils restent tranquilles tant qu'ils ont quelques filles -ou garçons- pour les distraire. Ils ont leur terrain de chasse, j'ai le mien. Chacun reste à sa place. Il y a parfois de légers... problèmes, mais rien de très grave. »

Le jeune loup-garou acquiesca silencieusement. Sirius rentrait parfois de ces soirées avec quelques bleus.

« C'est d'accord ».

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec surprise.

« -Quoi ? » rétorqua Remus, sur la défensive. « Tu as raison Sirius, il est temps que je me lâche un peu. »

« -Je viendrai aussi », lâcha James. « Peter, j'imagine que tu suis ? »

Peter haussa les épaules, lâchant du regard son magasine de Quidditch. Il avait peu d'intérêt pour les filles, mais là où ses amis allaient, il suivait.

« -Oui. Oui ok, je viens. »

Sirius laissa échapper un rugissement vainqueur qui fit sursauter quelques premières années interloquées.

« -Vous ne le regretterez pas. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouverts durant les cours. Ils avaient veillé tard, très tard, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel pour eux. Leurs amis s'étaient d'ailleurs habitués à les voir arborer des cernes et des cheveux en bataille, témoins de leurs nuits blanches.

James bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour ce qui lui sembla être la dixième fois au moins depuis le début du cours. La botanique n'était clairement pas son truc. Le jeune Gryffondor lança un coup d'œil désintéressé sur la feuille de Sirius, et constata sans étonnement qu'elle était vierge à l'exception de petites barres comptabilisant le nombre de fois que le professeur Ward, nouvel enseignant en botanique cette année, avait été agité d'un hoquet nerveux depuis le début de l'heure.

Les cours avaient commencé il y avait à peine quelques jours et les septièmes années se retrouvaient déjà assaillis de devoirs de tous les côtés. Et comme si les rédactions de potions, traductions de runes et devoirs de métamorphose n'étaient déjà pas assez, Mr Ward avait décidé de leur faire le cadeau d'un nouveau travail. Il s'acharnait donc depuis plus de vingt minutes à essayer de le leur expliquer, s'exprimant de manière fébrile et se perdant sans cesse dans ses phrases.

« Donc, comme je le disais, vous devrez constituer un herb -hic !-, un herbier comportant –hic !- tous les végétaux notés sur ce tableau et c'est important vous voyez, car aller les rechercher dans des livres –hic !-, c'est très différent de la manipulation de ces plantes, en réalité –hic !- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la théorie surpasse la pratique… Heu non, non, oubliez ça ! Je me suis mal exprimé ! –hic !-, la pratique surpasse la théorie et c'est pourquoi vous devrez constituer cet herbier, un herbier comportant… »

Sirius, la tête reposant sur une fenêtre, grimaça. Mr Ward s'exprimait horriblement mal, tournait sans cesse en rond, et ce _satané_ hoquet ponctuant tous les dix mots du professeur n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Ce cours était une véritable agonie, et il lui restait encore trois périodes après sa pause de midi. Quel horaire de merde…

Ses yeux firent machinalement le tour de la classe, à la recherche de quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant à observer que le double menton de Ward. Remus regardait au dehors, comme d'habitude. James lui, lorgnait Lily Evans, appliquée à prendre note, tout en gribouillant quelques dessins sur ses notes de cours. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne jetait pas son dévolu sur une fille plus... aimable qu'Evans. Lily ne le portait clairement pas dans son cœur, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Son amitié avec Snivellus n'était apparemment plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais elle n'avait pas oublié ce que les Maraudeurs avaient infligé à son ex-ami aux cheveux gras.

Son regard se porta vers l'arrière de la classe, là où les quelques élèves de Serpentard inscrits au cours de botanique s'étaient amassés. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Amanda Cox, occupée à mâcher son éternel chewing-gum. Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent en réponse. Lors de ses soirées dans les cachots, Amanda lui avait plusieurs fois prouvé que sa bouche pouvait accomplir des merveilles, libre de tout chewing-gum. Il remettrait peut-être ça samedi soir. Peut-être.

Le son de chaises raclant le sol à l'unisson le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Sirius ramassa ses affaires et les fourra à tout hasard dans son sac avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le couloir. Peter avait l'air encore plus endormi que d'habitude et James râlait sur la masse de travail qui l'attendait après les cours... sans se soucier du professeur Ward qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, l'air désapprobateur. Sirius tenta d'interrompre la litanie de son ami, sans grand succès.

« -James. _James._ JAMES.»

« -Quoi ?! », gémit le Gryffondor. « On est quoi, jeudi ? A entendre les profs, les ASPICs sont pour demain ! »

« -Tu t'inquièteras plus tard. Tu n'aurais pas oublié un truc, mon capitaine ? »

Le visage de James s'éclaira soudain.

« -La sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch ! »

« -Tu as plutôt intérêt à y aller, si tu veux mon avis. », dit Remus en souriant doucement.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, le ciel s'était dégagé, un temps providentiel pour le Quidditch. Tandis que James enfilait sa combinaison dans les vestiaires, Sirius soupesait de la main la batte que son ami lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

« -Parfaite. Je sens qu'Avery et Mulciber vont souvent faire un tour à l'infirmerie cette année. »

Avery et Mulciber, poursuiveurs de l'équipe des Serpentards, étaient les cibles préférées de Sirius. Dotés d'un sens de l'humour sadiques, ces deux-là étaient les membres les plus actifs du gang des Serpentards lorsqu'il était question d'humiliation.

« -Leur tête aura tellement enflé cet été que tu ne pourras pas les manquer, Black. », fit remarquer la voix étouffée de James, qui enfilait son pull. « Si Lily n'aime pas mon tatouage, je me demande ce qu'elle penserait des leurs. »

Sirius grogna en réponse et se tourna vers son ami. Balai à la main, James était enfin prêt. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme si le vent seul n'aurait pas suffi à leur conférer l'aspect négligé qu'il recherchait. Sirius décida de se passer de tout commentaire, mais ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de se former sur ses lèvres. Un regard noir de James plus tard, et les deux amis sortaient des vestiaires et se dirigaient vers le petit groupe rouge et or rassemblé au centre du terrain. Le reste de l'équipe était là, sautillant afin de combattre le froid, lorgnant d'un air intimidant les éventuelles nouvelles recrues. Celles-ci s'étaient regroupées, les bras croisés, de la buée quittant leur bouche tandis qu'elles s'échangeaient des murmures angoissés. Soudain, James s'arrêta net. Il venait d'apercevoir une masse de cheveux roux au milieu du groupe rouge et or. Evans ?!

« -Patmol. _Patmol._ Evans est là. », souffla-t-il.

Sirius regarda à son tour en direction des Gryffondors, puis laissa échapper un sifflement.

« -James, mon vieux, j'espère qu'elle sera nulle. Pour ton bien. »

Si Lily était sélectionnée, elle devrait obéir et respecter James en tant que son capitaine. Etant donné que les paroles aimables qu'elle lui avait adressé ces dernières années pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, James avait plus de chance de danser avec le professeur Ward au bal de Noël que de mâter la jeune fille. Sirius forca James, encore abasourdi, à se remettre en marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des Gryffondors, Sirius partit rejoindre son équipe et fut salué par une salve de claques amicales dans le dos. Marietta, poursuiveuse et accessoirement seule fille de l'équipe, lui adressa un grand sourire.

« -Regardez-moi ça, un batteur sans son coéquipier ! Quigley ne te manquera pas trop ? », lança-t-elle.

Sirius gémit en guise de réponse, portant la main à son cœur.

« -Argh. Stop, Marietta. La perte est encore trop récente. »

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire compatissant et se rapprocha de lui en désignant du menton Lily et un frêle garçon qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« -Ce sera soit Bott, soit Evans. », lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. « Et je ne parierais pas grand-chose sur Bott... »

James choisit ce moment pour s'adresser au groupe d'aspirantes recrues :

« -Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons perdu Hodge, Quigley et Samuels. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons besoin d'un batteur et de deux poursuiveurs. »

Lily haussa légèrement les sourcils en réponse aux pronoms masculins prononcés par James, mais ne dit rien. Le capitaine ne se laissa pas désarçonner pour autant et continua son discours.

« -Nous allons faire une série de tests. » Il remonta ses lunettes, consulta brièvement sa liste puis égrena plusieurs noms. « Eastwood et Martinson, poursuiveurs. Bott, batteur. Si je ne vous juge pas compétents, je vous remplaçerai jusqu'à ce que je juge l'équipe performante. Les autres, sur les gradins. »

Avec un regard noir, Lily s'éloigna en compagnie d'une fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, et d'un garçon qui avait l'air bien trop assuré pour son propre bien.

« -Ok, voilà le principe », continua James pour les autres. « Sirius et moi nous occuperons des batteurs. Marietta et Travis, vous occuperez l'autre moitié du terrain. Mettez-moi ces poursuiveurs à l'épreuve. »

En souriant, ses coéquipiers obtempérèrent. Travis, en tant que gardien, tenterait de parer les buts d'Eastwood et Martinson. James avait placé Marietta à ses côtés afin qu'elle puisse analyser leurs capacités. Quant à lui, il allait servir de cible vivante à Bott et Sirius. Il soupira en ensorcelant le souaffle afin qu'il ait quelque chose à poursuivre au lieu de voler en rond comme un idiot. La balle rouge s'agita puis fendit l'air.

Sirius attendit le signal de James, puis enfourcha son balai et décolla. Au contact du vent contre son visage, il se sentit revivre. Deux mois sans voler était une longue période. Se penchant un peu plus, il prit de la vitesse et alla se placer à côté de Bott. Celui-ci se cramponnait à sa batte, un peu pâle mais déterminé. Sirius lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Ce type avait intérêt à être un dieu du balai. Soudain, James passa à quelques centimètres d'eux, manquant renverser Bott sur son passage.

« -BOTT ! Par ici ! », cria Sirius, tentant de couvrir le hurlement du vent.

Bott se remit prestement en position et suivit le jeune homme tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse impressionnante. Sirius aperçu James, tentant de garder une assez grande distance entre la balle et lui-même afin de ne pas se prendre un coup de batte lorsque les deux Gryffondors passeraient à l'action. Alors qu'ils approchaient du souaffle, Sirius se tourna vers son coéquipier :

«-Vas-y ! Montre moi ce que tu peux faire ! »

Le jeune garçon regarda le souaffle, puis Sirius, puis de nouveau le souaffle. Il prit une grande inspiration, sembla bander tous ses muscles, puis sa batte percuta la balle rouge dans un bruit sourd. Celle-ci fendit l'air... et manqua James de plusieurs mètres. Sirius secoua la tête, déçu.

« -Il revient par ici, Bott, deuxième chance ! »

Cette fois-ci, le souaffle manqua de peu James. La batte, par contre, n'avait pas manqué Sirius. Celui-ci se frotta l'épaule, foudroyant du regard son coéquipier qui pâlissait de plus en plus.

« -D... désolé... ça ne m'arrive jamais normalement... »

Un sifflement se fit entendre quelques mètres plus bas, puis la voix de James leur parvint, légèrement étouffée par le vent:

« BOTT ! DEHORS ! EVANS, REMPLACE-LE !»

Sirius piqua vers le sol et descendit de son balai. Il observa Bott regagner les gradins, les épaules voûtées, tandis que Lily se levait. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de son adversaire, elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

Tandis qu'elle approchait, Sirius observa l'autre côté du terrain, où Marietta et Travis mettaient Aiden Eastwood et Jensen Martinson à rude épreuve. Il observa le premier épauler le deuxième, manquant le faire tomber de son balai. Pas mal. C'était de ce genre d'agressivité dont on avait besoin contre des mauvais joueurs comme les Serpentards.

Sans piper mot, Lily enfourcha son balai puis décolla, suivant immédiatement Sirius à la trace. Le Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vue voler, et du se forcer à avouer qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Très bien, même. Quelques mètres plus bas, James se remit à chasser le souaffle. Sirius décida de laisser la jeune fille les guider quelques instants, et la laissa prendre les devants. Elle effectua quelques cercles au-dessus de James, analysant la situation. Au moment où Sirius commençait à se demander si elle avait décidé de lui flanquer un tournis pour ensuite le forcer à la faire entrer dans l'équipe, elle s'adressa justement à lui :

« -Sois prêt à frapper! »

Sur ce, elle descendit en piqué, droit sur le souaffle... et droit sur James. La jeune fille s'arrêta juste en face du Gryffondor, qui, étonné, freina net. Elle frappa alors de toutes ses forces la balle, qui siffla en direction de Sirius. Celui-ci, déstabilisé, n'écouta que son instinct de survie et renvoya le souaffle à toute vitesse vers son ami. Il regretta immédiatement son geste lorsque la balle impacta le crâne du jeune homme, qui se tenait toujours figé en face de Lily. Il grimaça du bruit sourd qui en résulta.

« -AOUCH ! »

« - _Merde_. », souffla Sirius tandis que James manquait de tomber de son balais, ses mains crispées là où la balle l'avait frappé. « -Eh ! James ! JAMES ! Ca va mon vieux ?»

Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, Lily croisa les bras, l'air assez satisfaite d'elle-même.

« -Ca veut dire que je suis prise dans l'équipe ? ».


End file.
